Envy
Envy is one of the Homunculi on the Homunculus Team. He is primarily defined through the use of his transformation ultimate, which is terrifyingly powerful and makes him one of the strongest Homunculi, although he is relatively weak and generally vulnerable when his ultimate is not available to him. There has been no version of the map in any form where Envy has been bad, and he is almost always a strong pick in the metagame. Abilities Initiate Passive - Shapeshift: Type a unit's name with a dash in front of it to turn into that unit, but you will have no abilities that unit normally has. For example, -fu will allow you to turn into Fu. Make sure to type lower case. You can turn into any unit other than faction important NPCs. Units you can turn into include heroes on all teams, creeps, summons, and background NPCs. If you die as a non hero unit, you will automatically revert and lose HP equal to the max health of that unit. Turning into a player will change your name, color, and make you allied to their team, but beware, they can still attack you. This ability does not work while using your ultimate or when at 40% HP or under. 25 second cooldown. * List of most things that can be turned into is in the F9 Menu. * Creeps added later on like Liore creeps are not shapeshiftable at the moment. * Skins can be turned into by typing skin after the character's name. * When reverting back to normal, Envy's health will only change if it would go down. Even if you die as a shapeshifted unit and regain all your health as the Shapeshifted unit, Envy's health will remain at what it was when he shapeshifted when he turns back. * Dying as a shapeshifted unit specifically, not a shapeshifted hero, will cause Envy to revert back with his original health minus the max health of the shapeshifted unit. * Shapeshifting will change Envy's name to the hero in Question. If he turns into a creep, his name will turn into nothing. If he turns into a Father allied creep/Cray, his name will change to Father. * Envy can listen to other chats if he turns into a hero that will ally them. * Envy can be attacked when he turns into someone's ally, but he cannot attack them back. Some spells will fail to work on him. Initiate Passive - Homunculus Durability (No Icon): Envy has 50% resistance against spell damage. Initiate Passive - Leech Form: When Envy dies, he will revert into his leech form and become invisible. If he survives as his leech form for 3 minutes, he will regain his main body, but lose 5 levels. If he leeches onto a Mannequin, he can regain a single stone charge. Envy also has standard 50% homunculus spell resistance. * Typing -time will let Envy see how much time remains until his body reforms. Leech Q - Hide: Due to Envy's very small size he is able to hide from enemies, turning invisible. Lasts 10 seconds, 45 second cooldown. * Envy will automatically cast this ability when he turns into a Leech or is forced off of a Mannequin. Leech W - Dominate Doll: Envy is able to attach himself to a Mannequin Soldier allowing him to take full control of its body. During this time Envy will leech off the Soldiers Philosophers Stone allowing him to regain 1 charge to his Stone upon reforming. * Casting this ability will fully heal the Mannequin. * When Envy is forced off a Mannequin, his Leech body fully heals and his cooldowns are refreshed. * Taking over a Mannequin in Father's Room removes it from the game forever, and there are only 8 of them. Q -''' '''Razor Shift: Envy shifts his arm into a razor sharp whip, plunging it into the ground and causing it to resurface at the target point. This will cause 100 damage per second and slow the movement speed of all enemies by 10/15/20/25/30% and the attack speed of all enemies by 20/30/40/50/60% within 375 range of the whip. 25/50/75/100/125 bonus damage per second is dealt in the center 75 range of the attack. 600 cast range, 27 second cooldown. W - Tentacle Whip: Envy turns his arm into a tentacle and whips it in front of himself, smacking enemies 300 range in front of him 400 distance back over the course of a second and dealing 400/450/500/550/600 damage. 20 second cooldown. E - Smash: Envy smashes the target area with a part of his unleashed form. This deals 300/350/400/450/500 damage and stuns everyone caught in the 350 area of effect for 1/1.25/1.5/1.5/1.5 seconds. 300 cast range, 50 second cooldown. * This ability's damage is increased by 0.25X Envy's Strength per Cray Upgrade. R - Unleashed Form: Envy unleashes his powerful giant monster form. This form will replace his W and E, and doubles the range of his Q. In this form, Envy's base damage is massively boosted by 275, his armor by 68, his range increases to 250, and he has 40/50/60% passive resistance to all damage. Envy's passive 50% spell damage reduction is applied before this damage reduction. However, his attack cooldown is increased by .8 seconds, and he loses 100 movement speed. Lasts 30/40/50 seconds. 190 second cooldown. * Damage resistance does not start until the transformation is complete, which takes 1.5 seconds. * Damage resistance stacks with Envy's passive spell damage reduction. Unleashed Q - Razor Shift: Envy shifts his tail into a razor sharp whip, plunging it into the ground and causing it to resurface at the target point. This will cause 100 damage per second and slow the movement speed of all enemies by 10/15/20/25/30% and the attack speed of all enemies by 20/30/40/50/60% within 750 range of the whip. 25/50/75/100/125 bonus damage per second is dealt in the center 375 range of the attack. 1000 cast range, 40 second cooldown. * This ability matches the level of Envy's Q, not R. Unleashed W - Tail Stab: Envy extends out his tail to stab the target, dealing 400/500/600 damage and stunning them for 1/1.25/1.5 seconds. 950 cast range, 25 second cooldown. (matches level of R) * This ability matches the level of Envy's R. Unleashed E - Crush: Envy leaps to the target point over the course of a second, dealing 300/350/400 damage to anyone who he crushes when he lands in a 500 area of effect and stunning them for 1/1.25/1.5 seconds. 35 second cooldown, 800 cast range. * This ability matches the level of Envy's R. * This ability's damage is increased by 0.5X Envy's Strength per Cray Upgrade. Playing as Envy Playing Envy is primarily about managing the use of his ultimate. He is nearly invincible when it's up, and has massive damage output in it. The issues are the cooldown and the low movement speed of the ultimate. Most smart players will just run away on sight of Envy's ultimate unless Envy was low on health and/or he is greatly outnumbered, so his ultimate is best reserved for team fights, as otherwise enemies will run away and the ultimate will be wasted. The ultimate is also very good against NPCs who do not run away, as well as for defending against a suicidal Doctor/Father Rush where enemies will be running it to be slaughtered by your ultimate. Do not over-commit to a fight with your ultimate is on cooldown. Never use Envy's ultimate when low on health. You don't get any of the bonus durability until the transformation animation finishes, and you can potentially waste the cooldown! If you die and don't have your ultimate for your next life, you're in a very bad situation. Sometimes it is better to just let yourself die to ensure the precious ultimate is not wasted. Envy's W Tentacle Whip is his only offensive spell that isn't super easy to use due to the small range. Try to turn around and whip enemies who are chasing you to make a quick getaway for those times when you don't have/don't want to waste your ultimate. Offensively, use it as part of a combo after E to make sure that it lands, don't open with the hard to hit W. Shapeshift is hard to make much use of, and new players are best off entirely ignoring the ability until they get a better handle on Envy. It is most commonly used to gain health when running away and/or reset focus, but it is important to note you cannot start Shapeshifting when below half HP, and your HP when you revert will only change if you would lose health, never if you would gain health. This means if you shapeshift at red health, die, then shapeshift back, you will go back to red health immediately again! Shapeshift can be useful to ignore aggro from the Briggs NPCs, enabling you to sneak in as a guard and go for a Winry Rush. This will usually work better than disguising yourself as an enemy Hero. It's generally not worth it to use the Alchemist chat as any competent player will find you out quickly, but if there's an idiot in the Alchemist team, impersonating them can work well. If you ask for gold by spamming you're going to buy books, you can even get lucky and a stupid alchemist can give you money! Much more commonly, though, the main purpose of turning into an enemy alchemist is just to listen to their chat to figure out what they're doing, without them realizing you heard anything. Another uses of shapeshift is you can also confuse the opposite teams with false calls or unnecesary questions, the potential of shapeshift is very high. Other options are hide as a mob when Winry is in a different location, to scout and prepare to kill her when they are far of her. It also would be possible to hide as the map useless npcs to hide yourself of being killed. And if you listen critical information like where they moving Winry you can win the game just preparing for that, but beware they maybe know you and will try to fool you. Envy's Leech form is what ensures he will always outsurvive all other Homunculi other than Sloth 100% of the time. If killing Winry is out of the picture, upgrades should be prioritized for Envy and Sloth over other Homunculi. You start out invisible immediately, so you can make your way to the Mannequins and use W to survive if you died in the Father Room. Latching onto a mannequin fully restores your health and your Q cooldown, so it's almost never a bad idea. Latch onto the first mannequin you see. Beware there are only 8 Mannequins in the Father Room and they don't respawn once you latch onto them, but 8 should be plenty enough to get you revived at least once. If the enemy team is in danger of actually killing Father, a nasty surprise can be for you to go attack Winry in your ultimate form when you revive. While it's rare you'll actually kill Winry, you'll distract the Alchemists long enough that Father can hopefully ascend and win you the game. When it comes to defending Father, it's basically always just a matter of lasting long enough to get to use your next ultimate. Playing against Envy Do not fight Envy when he's in ultimate form. It's almost never a good idea. It's hard to justify even attacking weak allies of his due to how powerful Envy's ultimate is, only stay long enough if you're sure you can kill his weakened ally. As far as killing him specifically, it's almost always incorrect to attack him unless he is very low health, alone, and you have a group of allies to help you. Only in situations Envy is completely alone is worth to focus him with ultimate. If he shapeshifts into an ally of yours, you may not be able to use some of your spells on him. If that happens, he is much weaker to right clicks. Some spells will still work on him, so make sure you try them all. If you kill him while he's still in his shapeshifted form, it will be much easier to kill him a second time or even a third time. This is when Envy is most vulnerable and you should try to capitalize on killing him if you can! Make sure to check F11 Allies Menu often to see if Envy's name has changed and thus if he is using shapeshift. This is important to check even if Envy is not talking in the alchemist chat, as you may be openly telling him your attack plan or where you're going to move Winry. When giving gold, you already have your F11 menu open, make sure there are not 2 of the player you are giving the gold to! Killing the Envy Leech is one of the most frustrating parts of playing against Envy. You need to save some area of effect abilities to kill Envy's leech form after he dies. If you can't kill him immediately after killing his main body/mannequin, killing him is probably hopeless. If you can't kill Envy without using all of your spells, sometimes you're better off just leaving him alive, as he'll revive with an extra life more than he had if you let him come back to life as the Leech by using a mannequin. If fighting on the promised day, make sure to keep the mannequins dead, as then his invisibility will run out eventually and you'll be able to finish him off. Trivia * Never use "she" to refer to Envy or you will get a new name on discord. envyunleashed.png|Envy's ultimate unleashed form envyleech.png|Envy's Leech form envy.png|Envy's base model envyskinult.png|Corporate Envy Skin Ult envyold.png|Old Envy model envyultold.png|Old Envy Ult model Category:Homunculi Category:Playable Characters Category:Homunculi Team Category:Transformation Characters Category:Tanks Category:Strength Characters